


Obedience

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha!jefferson, beta!burr, omega!madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a mixmash of Obedient Servant and the rest of The Election of 1800 because they didn't flow well as one piece, so a shorter fic for Burr's hate. </p><p>--</p><p>He wasn’t petty. </p><p>At least that’s what he told Hamilton in his letter. A letter that caused the sacrifices of three different quills just from how tight Burr held them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to write this this way because I liked the aesthetic of Burr and Hamilton's exchanges being letters, and I felt it would be weird to have them physically confront each other, and then to describe the contents of the letter when nothing would change from the original song. So I mashed the left over parts not included in "A Lot Happened in 1800" to give this one more content. A weird choice that I'll stand by! 
> 
> With that in mind, for those keeping up with my series, there's one more part left before the spin-off ending. (though I'm still debating posting it).

Burr couldn’t believe it! The sneaky, arrogant-- what happened to Jefferson being his self proclaimed arch-nemesis? How can Hamilton vote for an alpha that made his life living hell in congress multiple times? 

“Ayyye, if it ain’t Burr!” Jefferson’s voice made the beta tense. He forced a smile on his face and turned to face the alpha, but caught sight of his cursed omega smirking. 

“That’s _Vice_ President Burr, Tom,” Madison taunted as Jefferson burst into laughter.

“I look forward to working with you again, Jefferson.” They were testing his patience. Honestly, Burr never liked the bonded pair. They were too confident in themselves and were inseparable. They were a dangerous pair in congress when Jefferson’s attractive status as a more dominant alpha could bully his way to what he wanted, and if that didn’t work, Madison’s quick wits and skills with a quill made up for any shortcomings his partner had. 

Burr hated almost every alpha he met though. Jefferson just fit every bad view on them he had with grace. 

“Ha! Yeah right,” Jefferson barked, dropping the act for a serious scowl. “You actively campaigned against me, now you’re talking about our partnership? Let’s get one thing straight, Burr. I don’t trust you. I don’t like you. I certainly don’t give a damn about you either. As far as you being my vice president is concerned, I’d rather you resign.” 

“It sure is odd that the man who finishes second gets to be vice president,” the annoying omega mused, leaning against Jefferson’s side as the alpha wrapped his arm around his shoulder when he was addressing Burr. 

“Ya know? I can change that!” Jefferson switched tracks, laughing all of a sudden. He turned to his mate and grinned in such a way Burr felt his stomach curl. “You know why?” 

“Why?” Madison mused, equally in a good mood. They talked over Burr like he wasn’t even there. Not that he wasn’t used to it thanks to his status as a beta.

“Because~ I’m the President!” Jefferson declared, finally looking back to Burr with that same cruel smile. 

“You best be sure to thank your dear friend Hamilton for the endorsement. After all, if he didn’t write such a strongly worded letter about you, I don’t think I would of won.” Jefferson didn’t wait for Burr’s reaction, he was happy to leave the beta standing there. 

Oh, Burr inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself before he did something rash. If Hamilton were there… he might have decked the man. But Burr was a reasonable man. A man who would settle this insult by confrontation instead of going behind Hamilton’s back and publishing his own response. 

He wasn’t petty. 

At least that’s what he told Hamilton in his letter. A letter that caused the sacrifices of three different quills just from how tight Burr held them.

Hamilton’s response of pure ignorance didn’t help Burr’s quills either. 

And that reasonableness seemed to drain from his very being when he wrote back, challenging him to a duel to settle the dispute. 

He would have satisfaction one way or another, even if it meant he had to do something as stupid as dueling. Something stupid was the only way to get through to Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for more at pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com


End file.
